Wedding of Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai
:This article is about the one that took place in the real world. For the fictional version, see Wedding of Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai (Chuhou Joutai). The took place on March 8, 2003, at Drillimation Studios in Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan. The groom, Susumu Takajima, is the CEO of Drillimation Studios; the bride, Kagami Ochiai, is a J-pop singer and actress. Upon Ochiai's marriage, she became Queen Kagami Takajima of Drillimation. Engagement Susumu Takajima is the second son of Hiroshi and Miyuki Takajima and became CEO of Drillimation in 1997. He and Ochiai first met in 1992 at the age of 12 during the development of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil when Ochiai was cast as the roles of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. The couple began dating in the late 1990s, even after a three-year break from seeing each other. Ochiai became engaged to Takajima on October 12, 2002. On the following day, Takajima wrote a blog on both the Japanese and English Drillimation websites stating that he would marry Kagami Ochiai in the spring of 2003. The ring that Takajima gave Ochiai was made of gold with a ruby on top of it, as Takajima was preparing to get Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire once it came out that November. During the engagement, Kagami was wearing her trademark purple gown since 1998, but not her trademark black gloves since the engagement took place at Shinjuku High School in Shinjuku. Wedding Ceremony Once the engagement was announced, Drillimation Studios staff had five months of preparation. Takajima commissioned Ochiai’s mother and the idol group she directs to make the outfits that all the groomsmen and bridesmaids would wear, including the gown Ochiai would wear at the ceremony and reception, which resembled the one worn by brides at Minecraftian Royal Weddings in The Drillimation Series. Takajima also asked Touhou Project creator ZUN to write the music that would be played at the wedding. Ochiai wore a long-sleeved, Victorian-era gown, along with a tiara that connected to a long, 8-foot veil that produced a two-foot train, with the back of her hair tied in the "flapper" style with the sidelocks and her hime-cut bangs unaffected. Ochiai's tiara is the exact same one that she wore to Takajima's inaugural ball during his inauguration as CEO. In order to stay true to scenes of The Drillimation Series, both the groom and bride wore the crowns worn by most Minecraftian newlyweds. The wedding took place at Drillimation Studios on March 8, 2003, at 7:00 PM JST, and was also live-streamed on the internet. Takajima announced after the ceremony there would be a ball and banquet to honor the new queen consort, being the bride. Guests A large number of local and foreign guests attended the wedding, including: The Groom's Family *Miyuki Takajima, the groom's mother *Hiroki Takajima and Meira Katsumoto, the groom's brother and his wife The Bride's Family *Hideo Ochiai and Kisumi Torisawa, the bride's parents *Yumi Ochiai, the bride's younger sister *Masaru Ochiai and his wife, the bride's paternal uncle **Kensuke Ochiai, the bride's paternal cousin **Toru Ochiai, the bride's paternal cousin *Hotaru Ochiai and his wife, the bride's paternal uncle **Takeshi Ochiai and his wife, the bride's paternal cousin **Satoshi Ochiai and his wife, the bride's paternal cousin Drillimation Studios Japan Employees *Ayako Sugiwara *Jun'ya Ohta and his wife *Kagami Yoshimizu *Masaru Shiina *Satoru Kousaki Drillimation Studios California Employees *Bashir Al-Farsi and his wife *Cynthia Abadiano and her boyfriend Christopher Mannings Namco *Toru Iwatani, creator of Pac-Man *Katsuhiro Hirada, series producer of Tekken *Masaya Nakamura, founder and CEO of Namco Other Studios *Satoru Iwata, president and CEO of Nintendo *Masahiro Sakurai, programmer at Drillimation and HAL Laboratory *Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of Mario and designer at Nintendo *Kazumi Totaka, composer at Nintendo *Koji Kondo, composer at Nintendo Category:2003 Category:Drillimation Category:Japan